


The Tears of Jiangnan

by AquaticIdealist



Series: The Tears of Jiangnan [1]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticIdealist/pseuds/AquaticIdealist
Summary: In the annals of history, a pattern emerges:  That of individuals rising up in times of crisis in the hopes of dispelling it, only for subsequent times of plenty to collapse under crisis once more.  A Dream is Born in the ruins of a torched metropolis.  A whole family and nation takes up that dream.  Will it collapse under its own weight?  Will that dream be fulfilled?  A number of people stand together with the hope that it will come to fruition.  Their fates are revealed here.





	1. Before Ashes, a Dream Emerges

“No dictator, no invader can hold an imprisoned population by force of arms forever. There is no greater power in the universe than the need for freedom. Against that power, governments and tyrants and armies cannot stand. The [Occupiers] learned this lesson once, we will teach it to them again. Though it take a thousand years, we will be free.” - Ambassador G’Kar of the Narn Regime In Exile, from J Michael Straczynski's Babylon 5

  
The Tears of Jiangnan

  
    Long Ago, in a land troubled by division and endless violence, there was a man named Yi Qi who swore that the madness would end.  Strife, bloodshed, such things had terrorized the people for far too long.  And with sword in hand he set off to right what had gone wrong.  
    It should be noted, reader, that Yi Qi and those who claimed the Imperial throne after him reunited many lands…  North of the Great River.  But Kings grow corrupt with time, their need for authority overpowers the will of the people, and as such the great Dynasties of Shang and Xia, the Empire Yi founded in the hopes that the land would find peace, each collapsed as people overthrew the tyrants who tormented them.  
    Even the great state of Zhou, successors to the Xia and Shang, concentrated much of their holdings north of the Great River.  For them, lands such as Wu and You were little more than tributaries.  Their cultures, their peoples were clearly inferior to those who had “embraced” the rule of the Imperial Court.  Despite so many rebellions against tyranny, was Imperial rule not the ideal state of affairs?  
    Yi Qi, King Tang of Shang, Kings Wu and Wen of Zhou, such men claimed that they would found great Dynasties that would ease the pains of the people and help righteousness reign forevermore…  All of their great Dynasties crumbled under greed and corruption.  
    Then another man rose, believing himself greater than all who came before him.  This Ying Zheng, a man who claimed the title Emperor for himself, torched books and records and enslaved millions to force them into constructing a wall.  A wall so vast it would seal the entire north from nomadic hordes.  Those who toiled long and hard to build it dropped dead, their bones helped seal some of the wall’s cracks and crannies.  Ying Zheng’s wall was complete: such an engineering marvel now stood, but at what cost?  
    Two men rose to oppose that tyrant, both men, Liu Bang and Xiang Yu, were consumed by the need for dominance and glory.  And only one was left standing.  Liu Bang, who swiftly killed many of the commanders and strategists who helped him accomplish his great feat of reunifying the land, created a new Dynasty, Han, a Dynasty that would supplant all others as the greatest its people had ever seen.  
    Yet, reader, as you look upon the narrative laid out before you:  of Great Empires collapsing from hubris and desire that blotted out the well-being of the people, do you see a pattern?  
    The land burned under both Han’s wrath and its neglect.  Some regions crumpled under their dominating legions, while others were left to rot.  Its final few Emperors decided to swim in their wealth and ignore the cries of countless people.  A number of men chose to put on yellow bandanas and rose against their heartless regime.  Yet they allowed animalistic needs to control them, and pillaged and raped and murdered just the same.  
    The land bled.  Its people scattered across the winds.  More Tyrants rose to fill the void, with names like Dong Zhuo, Li Jue, Yuan Shu.  Despite Dong Zhuo’s death and the end of his bloodlust, the truth became perfectly clear.  And yet, somewhere in the Southland, there was a dream…  Much like Yi Qi, or the Duke of Zhou, it was a dream of dispelling the fire and fury of tyranny.  But it did not start in the Southland.  
  
**AD 190, Luoyang, Capital of China**  
  
    There was a city here, once.  
  
    There was a time when the streets were filled with hundreds of thousands of souls.  
  
    But as the Commander in red looked out upon its streets, all he saw were the burnt remains of structures, of charred bodies that filled the streets.  Of ash and soot.  
  
    There was a city here, but Dong Zhuo made sure it was no more.  
  
    As the Commander looked upon the charred remains of what was once the greatest city of China, a young woman ran up to him.  Her face and features betrayed that she was little older than twenty.  Curiously enough, unlike most maidens she was wearing a near full suit of armor, although her helmet had fallen off, along with much of this Commander’s army, as they scrambled about in search of survivors.  
  
    “Father!”  She bowed and kneeled before him.  “We…  We are unable to find many citizens left.  The enemy was…  Was…”  Her eyes grew wet and she stumbled on her words.  “Was thorough in its work.”  
  
    The Commander, known to the people as Lord Sun Jian of Changsha, smiled softly at her.  “You’ve done well, Xun…  You and our men have done well.  S-Seal the crypts and tombs that have been raided.  The dead should sleep soundly tonight, even if the living cannot.”  With that, Sun Jian, a man who towered over many of his subordinates, began breaking down crying.  
  
    Hundreds of thousands of people, burnt alive.  Dense streets and tall structures that towered over the land, built after months and years of hard labor by a people who knew they lived in one of the greatest cities of the world, were all turned to ash.  The dreams of so many were obliterated by Dong Zhuo, and he proudly laughed as he heard them scream.  How could anyone with a soul not weep?

* * *

   
    But Sun Jian was not meant to live long in this world.  Yuan Shu, a man who loudly proclaimed that he was the equal to Dong Zhuo and one of the greatest rulers in living memory, had Sun Jian in his payroll.  Just over a year after Sun Jian returned from attempting to cool the ashes of Luoyang, Yuan Shu ordered the Commander to sally forth and conquer the Magistrate Liu Biao and his lands in the province of Jing.  
  
    As Sun Jian obliged, he had a few things to say to those who followed him to Yuan Shu’s headquarters:  “Master Cheng, Huang, please, get my family to safety.  I know that my daughter is a mere woman in your eyes, but you have seen her abilities.  I believe it is foolish to expect our daughters to sit in their rooms waiting for some brutes to fall upon them when the men in their lives have died gloriously, but I understand how other men might think me irresponsible for allowing her that military commission.  She will help you; I doubt you will be disappointed. My son Ce is already back home in Changsha, but my wife and several of my children have followed their father here….”  
  
    “Say no more, old friend.”  Cheng Pu, one of Sun Jian’s saged and most decorated commanders, grinned.  “We will lead Lady Wu and the rest of the family safely out of here.  Xun will no doubt serve as an additional pair of blades.  With our forces as small as they are, they will certainly be helpful.”  Sun Jian, Cheng Pu, and their fellow grizzled Huang Gai exchanged salutes, perhaps for the last time.  
  
    The Sun clan rode off for home, while Sun Jian their patriarch rode off to battle once again.  
  
**AD 192, January**  
  
    A soldier with a red bandana bowed before the “temporary” head of the Sun family, Sun Ce, eldest son of Sun Jian.  The soldier presented his lord with a box.  Sun Ce opened the box, and began to shake.  
  
    “Father…  He…”  
  
    Sun Jian’s head stared back at his son.  
  
    Much like her younger brother, Sun Xun was also clothed in full armor.  As he shook, she gently put her arms around him, trying to avoid looking at the box as best she could.  
  
    Other commanders quickly came forth, gently taking the box.  “Have our Lord buried!”  One of them growled at the others.  
  
    “When I was in Luoyang, Ce…”  Xun whispered into Sun Ce’s ear.  “Father told me…  To never let another city experience what Dong Zhuo did to them.  I guess you’re the one up for that task.”  
  
    “What about you?!”  Sun Ce quickly pulled himself out of her embrace, looking her straight in the eye, hands gripping her shoulders, with his face a few centimeters away from her own.  “I’m not leading this army alone.”  
  
    “It’s preposterous!”  One of the commanders growled.  He stepped forward, the various commendations of a leader who had seen the worst of battle prominent on his armor.  "It spits on the rules of propriety.  How could a woman be seen as our Lord’s equal?”  
  
    “General Han.”  Sun Ce grit his teeth as Sun Xun cooly stepped aside.  “You dare speak that way to my Elder sister?  A woman who has risked her life to stand by her father and save him and his men from death?  I recall reports of her fighting shoulder to shoulder alongside you.  I don’t remember you complaining then.”  
  
    The Esteemed General Han Dang visibly flinched.  “I…  I simply feel that we must uphold the traditions of our people, my lord.  Honor our ancestors. They would surely be displeased if a woman were to lead.”  
  
    “Lady Hao of the Shang was known to have commanded a particularly skillful legion of troops, crushing the Qiang and other threats to the realm.  She was the Emperor’s favorite consort, so she had some basis for authority.  Similarly, Lady Xun also has authority as our Lord’s elder sister, and under Lord Sun Jian she already demonstrated capabilities in battle.  Does anyone dispute this?”  Another voice cried out.  
  
    Various heads turned towards the one who spoke, an armored commander waving a crane feather fan.  
  
    “Gongjin!”  Sun Ce called, and rushed to embrace the Commander.  Sun Xun smiled softly, her eyes leaving Han Dang for a moment to watch the two.  “Gongjin, you took long enough to get here.”  She commented.  
  
    “...  And I’m afraid I cannot stay for long.  Lord Yuan Shu still assumes authority over us, and we must remove those bonds soon.”  
  
    “Master Zhou, you simply cannot expect the army to follow a woman now that Lord Sun Jian has passed…”  Han Dang stammered.  
  
    “That is why I am still father’s heir…  And Quan is the most likely one to take my place if I should fall.  But Xun has ample precedent to serve as his Regent, or to even supplant him should he prove incapable at command.”  Sun Ce stood confidently.  “You will address her as you address me.”  
  
    “Just accept the facts, old friend.”  Huang Gai chuckled.  “Our army is very different from the standard rabble, you know that.  The daughters of the old tiger are very unlike most women.  Even though she’s barely taller than a sheep, Lady Bao is able to scare a veteran soldier into submission with just her voice.”  
  
    A few of the Sun clan’s veteran officers chuckled at the thought.  
  
    “One ‘old’ tiger may be gone, but two more will take his place!  Do what you need to, Zhou Yu, but return soon.  Our destiny is clear:  we will fulfill father’s wish.  Never again will there be another Luoyang, never again will a city burn under some tyrant’s whim!”  Sun Ce cried, and his army cheered.  
  
    Perhaps it was a sign of the times, or the optimism of youth, but Sun Ce and his clan were likely not aware of the magnitude of this conviction.  Of how much blood and tears would need to be shed for such a dream to come to fruition.  And, even if they achieved such lofty goals, would they last?  
  
    This is the tale of the lands of Wu, how it reunited under one banner and set off to liberate the other lands once tortured by the likes of Ying Zheng and Dong Zhuo.  Perhaps it is a tale of hubris, perhaps hope, but regardless is a tale of heroes and villains, of great toil and glory, and the story of a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Six Strategists isn't dead. But it is in indefinite hiatus. Ironically the roadblock it suffers under inspired this tale. Maybe this time it'll be less of a mess than Begonia of the South or The Tiger and the Crane, tales you can find on ff dot net.


	2. The South Roars Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun Banner begins to rise over the land. Heroes across the southern provinces join this banner. But as the Sun family is poised to take Moling, the city whose waters shine like jewels, a certain policy inspires dissent and mistrust within the ranks. Will these new thoughts threaten the dream?

Chapter 1: The South Roars Anew

 

**Changsha, 194 AD: Winter**

 

“...  And so, my dear people, today you shall call me King.  This great city shall be the pearl of a new Province: Chu, as this land has been deprived of that name for far too long.  Let us go, and tear that incompetent fool from his throne in Chang’an!”

 

Over ten thousand soldiers cheered at Zhang Xian’s speech.  The widest smile of all belonged to the man’s strategist, the scholar Huan Jie, who beamed at the thought of his Lord becoming King.  Liu Biao, the lord of Jing province, was also ruler of Changsha and the nearby cities of Wuling and Lingling, but with this coronation Liu BIao had no power here.

 

It was a good thing, wasn’t it?  Liu Biao was as incompetent as any provincial governor could be….  These cities practically had no government and bandits roamed the roads between them.

 

Among the troops and officials listening to the cheers, a young man stood uneasily.  He wore the simple hat of a common official, the hat that symbolized the rank of the lowly tax collector.  Despite this, he could only glance uneasily at Zhang Xian who sat on his throne.

 

The young man stepped forward, only to invite a few gasps from some of the people who stood beside him.

 

“My…  My lord.  What you have done today is a terrible mistake.  Thy servant believes that, while the people of Changsha may feel pride in your ascension, we have no demonstrable authority over the nearby towns and commanderies.  Our army numbers under twenty thousand soldiers, and thus any warlord with a standard sized army could challenge your reign. I… I know that my words must be utterly humiliating for you, but you would be wise to immediately rescind this title before word gets out.  Perhaps you could convince the court to grant you the position of Imperial Protector?”

 

Zhang Xian’s face quickly turned into a deep frown.  “Lord Zhang Xing, I took you in as one of my ministers, since you are a native of this city.  I even allowed several of your associates to serve, despite the fact that they are of the lower sex.  Yet you betray me with such words. GIve me one good reason why I should not kill you on the sp-”   
  
Huan Jie was quick to speak:  “My lord. There is no need to execute this traitor.  If you do, his reputation among the people will lead them to turn against us.  Rather, we should exile him and all his compatriots. That way, none of them would be able to betray us in the future.”

 

Zhang Xian nodded.  “On second thought, that may be best.  Get out of my sight, you miscreant, and take your whores with you!”

 

A number of maidens, carrying the seals of minor officials, along with a young woman with a prominent commander’s tag on her helmet, were quick to bow and follow Zhang Xing as the young former official left his hometown.  The mercy of Zhang Xian was swift indeed!

 

* * *

 

The road out of Changsha was still rather cold this time in winter.  Snow fell on the mountains overlooking the road as Zhang Xing and his comrades trudged along.

 

One young woman, wearing scholarly robes instead of armor, shivered slightly.

 

“I’m sorry, Jia, I shouldn’t have done that.  Now you’ve been exiled with me out in the cold.”   
  
“You fool.”  She giggled. “Zhang Xian was going to get himself killed by Liu Biao’s cronies, or some bandits if his army starts to leave him.  You simply gave us a good excuse to get out when we still could.”

 

One of the girls, the one who still wore a commander’s helmet, was still clad in full armor, and she gave an exasperated sigh.  “Xing, you made your choice. Keep your head up high. We’re with you either way, you were right to have challenged Zhang Xian.”

 

“Yes, dear.”  Zhang Xing smiled.

 

“Even your wife is telling you to keep moving forward.”  Another girl laughed. “Face it, you’re stuck with our nagging from here on.”

 

Zhang Xing bowed his head nervously.  So it goes.

 

* * *

 

**Shouchun, AD 195, January**

 

“I never thought I would see the day.  A boy would ask to live with his new bride’s family instead of his own?”  Yuan Shu, ruler of the great city of Shouchun, laughed heartily as a teenage lad kowtowed in front of him.

 

“My Lord  _ Father _ .”  The boy muttered.  “The man who raised me is dead.  All that remains is my elder brother, whose ambitions lead him to ignore me, and my elder sister, who is just as maddened by that passion as elder brother.  They seek to storm across the realm one day, but I want no part of such things. Dreams of conquest lead to resentment, if they can earn one riches at all.”   
  
Yuan Shu grinned.  “Young Master Zhongmou, does that mean you will submit to me?”   
  
Sun Quan, who also went by the style name Zhongmou, continued to kowtow before the great Lord.  “Of course, Lord Father. You gave me your daughter in marriage. The least I could do is serve.”

 

Yuan Shu threw his head back and kept laughing, perhaps not noticing as Sun Quan gleefully eyed the jewels and treasures that were scattered about.

 

* * *

 

**Lujiang, 195 AD, January**

 

The trip from Changsha had taken weeks.

 

But as they were little more than civilians, or exiled officials at worst, Zhang Xing and his party arrived in the gates of Lujiang, a city with curious red banners with the name “Sun” etched on them.

 

As Zhang Xing and the people with him approached the city’s Governor’s Palace, however, they found armed guards much like the ones manning the city walls barring their path.   
  
“I’m sorry.”  One of them nodded and addressed them.  “Our Lord is not taking reports at the moment.  But I can relay your concerns to him if you have any.”

 

Zhang Xing was a little surprised, but before the others in his party could speak he replied:  “Sir, I once served as a clerk under Lord Zhang Xian of Changsha. I would like to offer my services to your L-”   
  
They heard a loud shout from within the compound.

 

“That little  _ bastard _ !  So he decided to stay with Yuan Shu after all!”

 

“Keep it down, Bofu, others could be listening!”

 

“...  Gongjin, is there any way we can extract Zhongmou?”

 

Zhang Xing chuckled.  “Sounds like they are still at it.”   
  
“You know my lord?”   
  
“We’ve met before.  May I have your name…  Captain?” Zhang Xing eyed the rank stripes on the man’s armor.   
  
“I am Xu Sheng, Xu Wenxiang of Langxie.  My hometown has been beset by bandits, though I hear that Yuan Shao has retaken the region recently.  I have been serving Lord Sun Ce for a year or so now.”

 

“I see, I am Zhang Xing of Changsha.  Though the Zhang clan is quite large, I have no direct kinship with Zhang Xian.  Your lord probably knows me-”

 

The Compound doors opened, and another man stormed out.

 

“You!”  Lord Sun Ce shouted out.   
  


Zhang Xing was quick to bow.  “I have come, my lord.”   
  


“Don’t give me that, we haven’t settled our last game of-”

 

Other people emerged from the compound, and one of them cleared their throat at the same time as Xu Sheng.  Sun Ce smiled sheepishly as two pairs of eyes glared at him.

 

“My lord.”  A scholarly looking fellow in a fairly simple robe gave his lord a somewhat annoyed look.  “You should uphold your sterling reputation and not act so unceremoniously in public.”   
  


“Not to mention, everyone can see you out here.”  Xu Sheng added.

 

“Of course, Master Lu, Captain Xu.  Lord Zhang Xing and I have known each other for a while.  It’s only natural that I’d loosen up around the likes of him.”

 

“Xing, it’s good to find you here.  I trust this means you wish to join us?”  Zhou Yu extended his clenched hands in a salute.   
  
“Naturally, Gongjin.  Why else would I come all this way?”  Zhang Xing smiled.

 

Lu Fan glanced at the young ladies who traveled with Zhang Xing.  “I trust these are your concu-”   
  
The girl in full armor stepped forward.  “I am Lady Zhang Huian, his wife. It’s heartening to see this army accept him so eagerly.  The ladies with us are Lady Ling Jia, also of Changsha, and Lady Yuan Rong of Qiao. We’ve all known each other since childhood, and you will find that both of them are capable clerks and administrators.”

 

“Huian?  It’s been, what, six, seven years?  So I guess the two of you became one after all.”

 

Huian smiled.  “And you’ve become the Lord of Lujiang.  You haven’t done bad yourself, Bofu.”

 

“Either way, I’m glad you came here instead of looking for Jiang Gan.”  Zhou Yu stroked his chin as he remembered their other notable friend.

 

“You heard, haven’t you, Gongjin?  Jiang Gan went to the Central Plains instead of the rest of us.  Last I heard, he received an audience with  _ Cao Cao _ .” Zhang Xing replied.

 

“At least that old despot-in-waiting appreciates talent.”  Sun Xun sighed.

 

“Well, Huian, and ladies Ling and Yuan, if Xing is joining us, why don’t you come as well?”

 

“Bofu, that’s strange.  Zhang Xian would give us odd jobs here and there, but never a commission.  Xun being here is no surprise, but-”   
  
“Huian, I really hate to say this out loud.”  Sun Ce glanced at Lu Fan and Xu Sheng with a slight smile.  “And sure, some of my men aren’t too pleased with this policy, but we’re a bit short on staff, at least for what we plan to do.  I’ve seen you in action, and Xun is a walking example of why the old ways of hiring men aren’t the most efficient or effective…”

 

Zhang Xing glanced at Lu Fan in surprise, who sighed.  “General Han Dang and Interior Minister Zhang Zhao are the main people who object to this policy, but enough of the commanders and advisors support it.  When you have the likes of Zhou Yu, Cheng Pu, and even Lord Sun Ben supporting it, it is difficult to garner sufficient complaints.”

 

“By the same token, the fact that Lords Zhu Zhi and Gu Yong are unwiling to take sides on this issue shows its merits, no?  If some of the most upright and filial officers in our ranks are willing to accept a new policy…”

 

“Yes, yes, Gongjin.  We shall see what this policy will bring.”  Lu Fan waved a hand with a light sigh. “At any rate, we have other recruits.  There is much we need to do.”

 

“You can collect the officer recruits, then.  Gongjin and I need to plan our next moves.” Sun Ce nodded.

 

* * *

 

**Lujiang Barracks, an hour later**

 

A number of people were gathered around a table, with Lu Fan at its head.  The scholar-tactician quickly placed a large map on the table.

 

“Gentlemen, ladies, our lord Sun Ce has generously recruited you to serve our forces.  Unfortunately, we live in dangerous times. The city of Yuzhang to the south lies in anarchy.  Its Governor is extremely neglectful and bandits have emerged across the region. It is almost guaranteed that, should any army approach such a city, its people will quickly welcome some protection and order instead of a local regime that cannot do anything to protect them from raiders.  

 

“I intend to remind our Lord that our expansion is critical: this city’s gold reserves will only last so long.  Once we secure Yuzhang, we can begin our advance towards Moling. Seizing that city will prove to all that we are the rulers of Wu, no other force can take hold in our province!”

 

“Lord Lu Fan, what of our duties to the people of this city?  If we disregard their needs…”

 

“That is a good point, Lord Zhang Xing.  It is why it is quite fortunate that you and lady Ling Jia, former administrators of Changsha, are here with us.  While the army marches off to combat, you can ensure that this city’s financials and agricultural developments are well under way.  The least we can do for the people of Wu is ensure that they thrive. Master Zhang Zhao and others can no doubt support you in that task.”

 

At this point, another lieutenant, wearing the standard helmet for a platoon lieutenant, rose and saluted.  “Sir, are our campaign preparations ready? I’ve led partisans into battle before. I think I can help train our naval or archery corps if our march is delayed.”   
  


“Noted, Lieutenant… Jiang, is it?”   
  


“Yes, sir. Jiang Qin, Jiang Gongyi.  I hail from Jiujiang.”   
  


“Then you have a good reason for fighting alongside us!”

 

“Aye, sir.”

 

The remaining officers present saluted, but Zhang Xing noted that Yuan Rong wasn’t with them.

 

“She decided to remain a civilian…  How silly. With this army in this state, we could no doubt make use of her talents.”  Ling JIa sighed.

 

“That’s not that great an issue.”  Lu Fan nodded. “We can make due with the rest of you fine recruits.  Now, start getting to work. Only by working together can this city, and the Sun Family’s domain, thrive!”

 

As the court ministers went to work, banishing the corrupt and encouraging farmers to come to Lujiang, Wu forces under General Zhu Zhi advanced upon Yuzhang.  Surprisingly, Huian was given command of an additional unit of horsemen, with Lieutenant Dong Xi, a recent recruit, as her subordinate. Zhu Zhi and Zhang Huian’s units advanced upon Yuzhang, only to find that, sure enough, small bands of raiders fled upon their approach, and they arrived to find a city devoid of effective leadership.  Their army had made it to the gates only to find that no troops bothered to scramble and face them.

 

Zhu Zhi quickly marched into the city, and after reports reached Lujiang it was decided that Sun Xun would take charge of Yuzhang.  A Woman Governor? It was unthinkable! For months there was a fierce debate between the officers under Sun Ce, before Lu Fan was forced to yell at the Yuzhang city council:   
  


“You men knew this would happen when we agreed to set up this policy.  Those of you who regret it now should have understood that Lady Xun has more than enough authority to assume command over the city.  With General Cheng Pu in charge of Lujiang, two of our finest commanders are charged with defending the main cities of our territory.  The next man who complains about this state of affairs should take it to Sun Xun or Lord Sun Ce, and see how they fare!”

 

The naysayers were forced to quiet down, but perhaps this decision by the young Sun Bofu would bring grave implications for the rest of the Sun Family’s Domain.  Still, with Yuzhang secured, it would be time to seize Moling… Those who stood against the Sun family would face the wrath of tigers! Yet, Moling was no simple garrison.  Would they be able to seize the city quickly? Only time would tell...


	3. Loosing the Dogs of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southland is not the only region torn by this war. The city of Beihai, a metropolis on the northeast coast, finds their merry lives torn to shreds by the Yuan army.

Chapter 2: Loosing the Dogs of War

 

As tensions grew in the Southland, however, the drums of war echoed elsewhere.

 

**Beihai, 195 AD, January**

 

“Lord Kong Rong, the enemy will be upon us at any moment.  It is best for you to withdraw now, lower the flag and accept a future in exile. If this city falls, I cannot guarantee your safety.”  Wang Xiu, domestic minister of the renowned Governor of Beihai Kong Rong, bowed. He kept his head pressed against the floor, perhaps praying that Kong Rong would accept his advice.

 

“L-Lord Yuan Tan is an honorable man.”  Kong Rong stood proudly. “He is unlikely to allow us to be executed. Have General Wu Anguo rally the troops at the main gate. General Wang Li and I will cover other positions if they try to flank us.”

 

At that point, a man with a rather haphazard and ragged appearance knelt before Kong Rong.  “Old friend, you’ve done so much for me. You took the time to take in an old bandit and teach him the ways of the world.  But since I owe you, I have to tell you the truth. We’re outmatched. General Taishi Ci has left to serve under Liu Yao, and this time our army only has two commanders against Yuan Shao’s masses. Master Wang is right, our best bet is to pack our things and get out of here.”

 

“Lord Wang.” Kong Rong crossed his arms. “Are you saying we just turn our tail and flee?  Leaving the city to its fate?”   
  
“I hate this as much as you do, Lord Kong, but that’s our best option.” Wang Li sighed.

 

Kong Rong stood there for a moment, with his ministers and the two commanders under him staring at him expectantly, before he finally shook his head and clenched a fist.   
  
“No.”

 

“But…”   
  
“Lord Wang, perhaps we are clearly outmatched.  But if we just gave up and withdrew, tucking with our tails between our legs, how could we face our ancestors ever again?  How could we hold our heads up high in the nine golden springs and say that we were their descendants? You are a warrior of renown, and I have been governing this city for many years. Yuan Tan is unlikely to stand by and let us be executed, if Lord Yuan Shao even intends to do so, but if we were to just flee and abandon this city he would have good grounds to consider executing a group of cowards!”

 

“You might condemn our legions to death…”  Wang Xiu muttered bitterly.

 

“But at least those deaths would have meaning.”  Kong Rong growled.

 

“Very well.  We must have a plan ready.  I still think General Wu should guard the main gate, only to come to our assistance when signaled. I’ve seen the kind of commanders the Yuan army hands.  He wouldn’t stand a chance in a head to head confrontation.” Wang Li shook his head with exasperation.

 

* * *

 

**Beihai Outskirts, Yuan Tan’s camp, 195 AD**

 

“Lord Yuan Tan, the enemy seems to be aware of our approach. Our scouts have seen troops and fortifications across the region retreat back to Beihai. Their resistance will be focused within the city itself. We should prepare for a siege.”

 

“Thanks, General Zhang.  Did we bring any siege weaponry?”   
  
“Just a battering ram.”   
  
“We’ll have to defend it well. I will lead our main infantry assault.  You take our cavalry and wait for my signal. Lord Guo will take our archers and advance behind me. WIth his covering fire, we should be able to eliminate any units who try to get in our way.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

“Generals Lu and Gao are to support me with their infantry units as well.  If all three of us strike the enemy walls, with that battering ram helping us, we should be able to break into the city easily!”

 

“About that, Tan…”  Gao Gan, one of the commanders in the Yuan army muttered.  “General Zhang is right. If they’re going to hold position in the city, we’ll probably have to deal with plenty of enemy snipers and a well fortified perimeter.  If we just charge in there with the battering ram, we’ll likely take plenty of casualties.”   
  
“Cousin!  I’m disappointed in you.  Since when were you afraid of enemy resistance? By all reports, we outnumber them, and the likelihood that they will have allies is slim to none. They can throw every rock and arrow they have at us from within those walls, and it still won’t be enough to take us all out.  Our victory is only a matter of time.”

 

“Tan, don’t give me that!”  Gao spoke, startling the other officers.  “Maybe you haven’t realized it yet, but our army hasn’t had the best of performances in combat.  Gongsun Zan might have been beaten off, but we lost many men in the process. The least you can do is make sure we won’t lose that many more.”

 

The officers all fell silent.  Even General Zhang He, a man who had achieved renown amongst the army for his many victories in combat, could only glance at Gao Gan with some fear.  If Yuan Tan reacted poorly…

 

Lord Yuan simply sighed.

 

“Look, I get it.”  Yuan Tan stared intently at his cousin.  “You’re worried about what our men will think.  If a lot of our troops fall here, it will no doubt break morale.  We saw that in action at Jieqiao: when the Gongsun army’s best troops were killed by General Qu, the rabble fled for their lives. They thought our infantry wall was impenetrable, and who’s to say that it isn’t?!  Our men have perfected that formation, you helped see to that. And with such a proud wave of troops marching towards them, how could Kong Rong’s men not quiver in their boots? We are destined for greater things, cousin.  The deaths of a few soldiers are never something to celebrate, but those costs will certainly be less than the prize of Beihai itself! Victory will be ours, and all will know that the Yuan clan is the greatest!”   
  
The men cheered, knowing that victory was inevitable.  All Gao Gan could do then was sigh and exchange glances with Zhang He.  Hopefully, the battle would not end poorly.

 

* * *

 

**Beihai, 195 AD, January, one hour later**

 

From the battlements, they saw the yellow flags.

 

Each one featured the Yuan family crest.

 

“Don’t most battle flags feature the names of certain Commanders?”  Wu Anguo, second in command of Kong Rong’s entire army, muttered.

 

“Our scouts did say that the likes of Zhang He and Gao Gan are leading the enemy now. But aye, Yuan Tan does love to show off his name.  Hopefully, he won’t be too devastated if we burn every single one of those flags!” Wang Li grunted.

 

As the Yuan army marched forward, the Kong army braced itself.

 

Thousands of soldiers marched forward, their lines unyielding, their rigidity uncompromising.  They marched in neat, straight rows, rows that would make any direct charge an act of suicide. The legions kept moving, and nothing in front of them slowed them down.

 

From the gates of Beihai, Kong Rong looked down upon those neat rows.  “It’s time. Have General Wang get to the eastern gate. Men, come with me to the west gate!  Together, our units should fall upon the enemy from east and west!”

 

The Yuan army continued to march towards the great gate of Beihai.  It towered over each of them, even the top of the gate’s doors seemed built for giants rather than men.  Gao Gan whistled. “We’re going to be toppling that soon, but why haven’t any of them come out to engage us?”

 

“Concentrate your assault on the gate!”  Yuan Tan yelled as Gao Gan brought up the ram.  “If they finally try to challenge us, do not falter!  W-”

 

As if on cue, a number of archers rose from within the gate’s parapets.  Immediately, their arrows fell upon the Yuan troops, who rose shields and gradually batted them away.

 

“Keep firing!” Wang Xiu yelled as his unit continued their attempt to pin their foes.  “Even if we run out of arrows, throw stones and anything sharp! We will torment them so long as they try to breach this gate!”

 

As his soldiers huddled over their heavier shields, Yuan Tan laughed out loud.  “What kind of resistance is this? If this is the best they can come up with, we will surely win this battle.  Onward, soldiers, and get the battering ram to the front!”   
  
WIth that, it was as though a signal had been lit.

 

The Yuan army had followed their lord’s commands, gathering in an arrow-esque formation: battering ram at the front, waves of troops moving in alongside and behind it.  Wang Xiu’s sudden attack left not a few men hastily raising their shields, and while some were too slow and took arrows to the face, the rest slowly regrouped and held their line.

 

Yuan Tan’s teeth grinded together as he watched his soldiers trying to regain their footing.  The arrows kept coming, but the ram finally struck its target.

 

And as it slammed against the gates, the loud, slow crash of the gate buckling against each blow echoed across the field.  Those booms hailed something else: violet flags were appearing on the left and right flanks. Before several Yuan soldiers could call for help, their foes pounced on them!

 

While the left flank of the Yuan lines held against Kong Rong’s assault, the right flank slowly scattered, soldiers were thrown off their posts as one man smashed into them.  Wang Li danced at the head of his unit, his spear hacking through flesh and bone, smashing nearly half a dozen troops who tried to block his way. His unit followed, eagerly hacking away at their targets with abandon.

 

From his position safely away from the main army, Zhang He’s eyes widened as he witnessed General Wang’s assault.

 

“Commander, should we?”   
  
“Yes!”  Zhang He called before his Lieutenant could finish speaking.  “Everyone, to me! We must rescue our allies. Do not let their lines collapse!”

 

* * *

 

Within Beihai’s walls, Wu Anguo started to quiver in his boots.  The sounds of his friends clashing with the enemy were loud and clear to everyone in the city.

 

“Sir, should we engage?”   
  
“That would mean we open the gates, and that would defy our orders.  Also, we cannot put the city in danger. They’ll have to fight without us.  Let’s pray that they succeed.” The General sighed, hearing the clash of men and metal and the screams.

 

As men fell upon each other, the clashing of metal and the howls of death echoed across the city limits.  People huddled in their homes, with not a few citizens staring at General Wu. His inaction, his unwillingness to open the gate and assault the Yuans was baffling.  Why would anyone stand by and let the city fall?

 

* * *

 

Yuan Tan, Gao Gan, and Zhang He’s units hid beneath their shields, huddled next to the battering ram as it rammed against the gate.  Despite Kong Rong’s valiant attempts to break through the Yuan’s left flank, it did not have much effect. The two lines lurched back and forth, Kong Rong’s troops holding valiantly but unable to break through their surrounded foes.  From behind his lord’s unit, Guo Tu ordered Yuan archers to keep firing back towards Wang Xiu’s men. Had one only been seeing the Yuan’s left and center flanks, and Guo Tu’s archers in the rear, things would seem fine.

 

But the Yuan right flank, led by General Lu Weihuang, was a completely different story.  Wang Li’s men plowed through that line effortlessly, hacking away at soldiers who started running towards the battering ram and Guo Tu’s archers.  As Lu’s troops fled, they were cut to the last. Men fell and banners collapsed, and as Yuan Tan’s main force continued their assault on the gate, Wang Li charged through the hole this opportunity created.

 

As their right flank collapsed, the Yuan army found Kong troops hacking away at troops and units that should have been guarded.  Guo Tu’s spirit nearly left his body at the sight of Wang Li slashing away. Before Yuan Tan could say anything, the minister ran from the field.  Several of Guo Tu’s archers continued to fire at Wang Xiu’s men who were on the walls, but as their commander ran away most of them fled along with him.  The sight of Guo Tu’s unit falling apart no doubt dashed the spirits of the rest of the Yuan army.

 

“Dammit!  Get back to position!”  Gao Gan yelled, calling to his men to intercept Wang Li.  The gate could hold that much longer as fewer troops were committed to breaking it.  Wang Li continued to strike, and the Yuan forces simply went back and forth in complete disarray.

 

But even as Wang Li’s assault succeeded in routing Yuan troops, Kong Rong’s unit continued to have difficulty breaking through Yuan Tan’s unit.  Those lines held, despite the fate of their fellows. “Should I have General Wu attack?” Kong Rong mumbled to himself.

 

He watched the Yuan troops continue their assault on his gate, and shook his head.  “No… I can’t. They’d have to open the gate, and all would be lost.”

 

With that, Wu Anguo’s forces remained in the city, while Yuan Tan’s army continued the siege.

 

Wang Li’s men continued to hack away, and Gao Gan’s troops could only flail back in desperation.  The arrow formation collapsed, and resembled some lopsided snake. The head was bent towards the left, able to continue its attack on the gate, but the rest of the snake was slowly falling apart.  Soon, Yuan Tan’s men would find Wang Li’s troops charging from behind them. The end was upon them!

 

That is, until Zhang He arrived.  The cavalry he commanded barreled through Wang Li’s men, pinning them between Zhang He’s reinforcements and Gao Gan’s troops. As the Yuan forces charged, Wang Li’s men went from being hunters, those who dashed Lu Weihuang and Guo Tu’s men, to the hunted.

 

But Wang Li would not falter!  He held his ground as Yuan forces tried to surround him, and his troops stood with him.  Together, they continued their resistance. Yuan and Kong forces clashed, and the gate still stood.

 

Wang Xiu’s unit cheered.  Perhaps the Yuans would falter and leave.  It sure seemed like they were getting a thrashing!

 

Despite Zhang He’s timely rescue, Wang Li’s mighty form could not be knocked aside so easily.  The warrior swung his spear about, knocking aside those hapless troops who tried to take him down.

 

But one mighty warrior does not make an army.  As Wang Xiu’s men frantically fired at their Yuan attackers, they saw Wang Li’s unit dwindle and fall.  Individual men proved ineffective at holding back spears, swords, and the glowing wrath of veteran soldiers who would not submit!  The hordes of Yuan closed in on Wang Li’s warriors, and slowly but surely their numbers dwindled to nothing.

 

And as Wang Li’s unit was defeated, so too was Kong Rong’s.  The scholar and his troops proved less committed to victory than Yuan Tan.  After all, how could any city resist the will of the Yuan clan? Kong Rong fled before his men were completely cut down, and slipped through the west gate as Yuan troops seized General Wang.

 

At the sight of Wang Li’s defeat, Wang Xiu ordered his men to keep firing.  Despite their advantage against the Kong army, Beihai would not fall to the Yuans just yet!

 

The Yuan troops gathered together, heaving their ram into the great gates.  After so many hours of near endless fighting, the gate finally buckled under their assault. And it burst open…

 

Wu Anguo charged forward, his men running slightly less enthusiastically after the reports of Kong Rong and Wang Li’s defeats, and Yuan Tan’s unit met them. Generals Gao and Zhang flanked him, as usual, and those three marched as one.  Those three commanders: Yuan Tan, Gao Gan, and Zhang He, crashed into Wu Anguo’s troops. General Wu held his ground, his men trying to push the Yuans out of the city, but bravado and honor would not be enough to fend off brute force. Yuan Tan gave a mighty roar, diving into Wu’s unit with his sword hacking every which way, and the end had come.

 

Wang Xiu’s unit found themselves running out of arrows, but Wu Anguo’s unit found that it ran out of time.

 

The sea of Yuan soldiers slammed against them, and they were found wanting.  Wu Anguo, seeing so many of his troops die, and noting the vast numbers of Kong Rong’s soldiers who had fallen on this field, dropped his weapon and surrendered.

 

Wang Xiu, realizing that his troops would surely be skewered, and that their arrows had almost run out, also dropped his bow and accepted his fate.

 

Beihai’s gates flew open.  Its people knew that their time had come.  Yuan Tan won the day, and the city was his…

 

But the bodies of Lu Weihuang's unit and Guo Tu’s troops littered the field.  They numbered in the thousands, perhaps tens of thousands as Gao Gan and Zhang He collected the dead.  “The city is ours!’ Yuan Tan called. “We’ve done it!”   
  
“But can we afford another victory like this?”  Gao Gan growled. “We should have known…”

 

Despite their victory, these scenes of blood were hardly unique to this Battle of Beihai.  The bodies piled across the land, only cementing their survivor’s resolve.


	4. And Thus the South Rose Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun Ce's forces take Moling, the metropolis of China's southland.

Chapter 3: And Thus the South Rose Again

 

**Ruxukou, 195 AD, February**

 

They were packing up the tents and loading them onto the ships.  The Sun family prepared their advance. The city of Lujiang stood to their west, and thus there was no turning back.  If they failed here, the great city would be vulnerable to a counterattack. Defeat was unthinkable: they could only march forward.  And so their fleet began to move.

 

But while much of the camp completed their evacuation, a single tent remained.  Sun Xun groaned as most of the ships started sailing away. “What’s taking them so long?”

 

“Milady.”  One of the guards bowed.  “Lord Sun Ce will allow the commanders in that tent to rendezvous with us at Moling’s port.  Lord Lu Fan will serve as our strategist in the interim.”

 

“The interim?”  She parroted as the guard scampered off to join the other ships that were loading up their things.

 

As she poked her head into the tent, she saw a number of officers gathered around a large table.  In their center, there was a vast map of the Southland.

 

“It…  It pains me to say it.”  Zhu Zhi, one of the heads of the Sun army, muttered aloud.  “But I do not think we have any diplomatic solution. Despite having talents like Yu Fan in his army, Wang Lang is the sort who would insist on fighting us to the death.”

 

“Jiang Qin’s friend Dong Xi is with them too.”  Xu Sheng, another commander, muttered. “If we come to blows, we might be able to convince him to stand down. The issue is getting to Wang Lang in the first place.”

 

“Surely we can smash through them!”  Huang Gai, the most decorated general in the room, growled.  “You refer to Yan Baihu, don’t you? But his army is a bunch of bandits.  They wouldn’t be able to stand against us.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”  Xu Sheng rubbed his chin. “Yan has recently recruited an old friend of his, Yu Gong, and I hear that Yu is a capable tactician.”

 

Sun Xun started to step into the tent, when she heard another voice.

 

“Oh, Xun!  I thought you’d link up with Bofu already.  Come, sit with us!”

 

The entire table fell silent, and turned to the man sitting in the seat of honor.

 

Zhou Yu smiled as he got out of his chair and offered it to Sun Xun.

 

The other commanders immediately bowed before her.

 

Sun Xun flushed slightly.  “Carry on, gentlemen. It sounds like quite the productive war meeting.”

 

“On that note.”  Xu Sheng added, as though her comment would have naturally been said.  “Gongjin, you’ve been awfully quiet. Wouldn’t you have some suggestions to make?”

 

“There are times when I suspect this army would do well even without me or Master Lu.  Lord Cheng alone is a formidable commander and tactician, and the two of them together will surely take Moling even without us. And now, you gentlemen seem to have quite a firm grasp on the rest of our adversaries!”

 

“... Zhou Yu.”  Sun Xun frowned as the other officers watched amusedly.  “That doesn’t really tell us much.”

 

“Of course.”  Zhou Yu nodded.  “But there is little more that needs to be said.  I agree with Lord Huang’s assessment: Yan Baihu should be relatively easy to overcome, as long as we are careful.  The fact that he acquired an advisor is common sense on his part, not some profound ploy that would save them. Master Xu’s observation is also apt:  Wang Lang has many officers who are more than likely to be sympathetic to our cause. I would recommend a short foray into their territory, a short assessment by our operatives before we proceed to conquer them.  But when we defeat Wang Lang we will no doubt gain supporters within his current regime. I know that Yu Fan has publicly praised our cause, to Wang Lang’s chagrin, but the man could not afford to fire his chief advisor.  The odds are certainly in our favor; the question is: how do we make our losses insignificant?”

 

“Yan Baihu is going to have his back to the wall.  Even if Wang Lang sends reinforcements, most of those men aren’t particularly loyal or enthusiastic about his cause.  If Lord Yu has really spoken well of us, it is even less likely for those troops to be very effective.”

 

“Master Xu.”  Huang Gai chuckled when Xu Sheng finished.  “Perhaps you should assume the role of strategist one of these days.”

 

“It’s settled, then.  We will link up with Bofu’s troops at Moling: I suspect they’re preparing for the siege now.  And we will rapidly proceed to Yan Baihu’s stronghold in Wu. If Wang Lang goes to rescue him, they will be even more vulnerable after we’ve scattered them, but even if they don’t Lord Wang is not destined to rule over those counties for long!”  Zhou Yu grinned.

 

**Moling Outskirts, 195 AD, February**

 

“My lord, Lady Sun and Lord Zhou are enroute now.  Their fleet has finally departed from Ruxukou.”

 

“We’ve been waiting for them for almost a week.  Lieutenant, what’s going on?” Cheng Pu grunted at the lieutenant’s report.

 

“The river’s rapids have become rather strong in the past two days.  But they report that they’re back on track.”

 

“My sister will get here soon enough, but let’s not waste time.  We have the men and material, don’t we? Look at the city, it doesn’t even look like they’re ready for us.  The likes of Xu Gong and Fan Neng guard it, and they shouldn’t be much of a threat. We should strike now and welcome them when they arrive!”  Sun Ce clenched a fist.

 

And instead of calling for caution, the Sun forces with him cheered.  And thus, they advanced upon the greatest city south of the longest river in China…

 

**Moling, during Sun Ce’s assault**

 

Liu Yao was a Governor appointed by the Han court to rule over Yang province.  And yet he proved inept: bandits like Yan Baihu and lower ranking officials like Wang Lang seized their own portions of the province. With the Sun family’s claim over Yuzhou and Chaisang, Liu Yao’s influence was even more irrelevant.  As the ruler of the city of Moling alone, custom dictated that he could claim glories as the ruler of such a city, but practicality said that he was almost a nobody.

 

Even now, as the Sun army advanced, a single officer watched them from the top of the great city of Moling’s gates. “Get me Generals Fan and Zhang.”  The warrior grunted at another sentry who had just emerged from the barracks.

 

“Right away.”  The soldier bowed, and scampered off.

 

The Sun army stopped right in front of Moling’s gate, but no one bothered to attack.

 

“Bring up our siege ladders and our rams.  That gate will fall and the rest of us will advance over the walls!”  Lu Fan called as the army sprinted forward.

 

At the sight of the Sun siege engines and machines, Taishi Ci immediately scampered down from that position on the wall.  “The enemy is upon us!” He called, but there seemed to be few men listening.

 

A number of soldiers emerged from their barracks, and Taishi quickly gathered them to him.  He shouted and clamored and eventually most of the garrison’s soldiers fell under his command. With that, Taishi burst out of the gate with almost 15,000 troops, a full unit ready to take on all challengers!

 

* * *

“My lord!  General Taishi Ci has deployed!”

 

The announcement roused Liu Yao awake.  “What?” He mumbled, scrambling out of bed.

 

“The General has engaged the enemy!  Sir, what should we do?”

 

Liu Yao squinted as he slowly regained consciousness.  “Lord Xu… Aren’t you my strategist? I should be asking you such things.”

 

“Well, my lord, we have around six thousand soldiers still in the barracks.  We can deploy them in three units: Lord Fan Neng, Lord Zhang Ying, and your illustrious self can be the commanders…”   
  
“And what about you?”   
  
“I will…”  Xu Gong flinched slightly as Liu Yao glared at him.  “I will serve under your unit.”   
  
“Splendid.  Let us march immediately: we can’t keep Lord Taishi waiting.”

 

* * *

As Taishi Ci charged out of Moling’s main gate, he was greeted by a hail of arrows.

 

“Keep firing!” Lu Fan yelled. Jiang Qin’s unit formed up on his right, directing their arrows into their rapidly advancing target.

 

But about twelve thousand bowmen frantically firing at a unit of fifteen thousand charging at them was not quite as effective as one would think. Despite arrows hitting several of them in the face, and the aims of both commanders remaining quite true, several of Taishi’s warriors survived and rapidly advanced on the pair.

 

As if on cue, Lord Sun Ce personally appeared on Taishi Ci’s left, at the head of a vast number of cavalry troops. On Taishi’s other side, there was a particularly surprising sight:

 

A woman was leading the other cavalry unit that proceeded to crash into Taishi Ci’s right.

 

That woman, Zhang Huian, swung a halberd much like other commanders, batting away at enemy archers that were unfortunate enough to get close to her horse.  With cavalry surrounding them, and archers pelting their own, the men of Liu Yao rapidly broke ranks. Several started to run even as Taishi screamed at them to stay in position, and at that point Sun Ce personally approached the enemy commander.

 

“Enemy commander, your soldiers are scattered, and your position is impossible.  Stand down!”

 

“Lord Sun Ce, it is bold of you to assume that you have already won the day.  I will not yield!... But I see that many of my men might die today. I challenge you to a duel!  Should you defeat me, I promise that my unit will no longer be a threat to you. And I expect the same.”

 

Other Wu officers silently mouthed no.  Huian even started making gestures involving fingers slashing necks, but Sun Ce ignored them all.  “I accept your challenge!”

 

* * *

**Moling, Main Gate**

 

Liu Yao’s unit scampered to their city’s main gate.  Right behind them, the units of Generals Zhang Ying and Fan Neng scampered to keep up.

 

“Men!  This is our finest hour!  The enemy thinks they can smash through our fields and threaten our homes, but they come to die.  We will destroy them and march towards  _ their _ fields and cities!  Never again will they dare to challenge us!”  Liu Yao proudly cried and his men cheered, but as they advanced out of the main gate, Liu Yao and his subordinates were met with a rather rude surprise.

 

The moment Liu Yao and his commanders emerged from the main gate, another group of warriors immediately emerged from nearby bushes and charged them.  At their head was Commander Zhou Tai, with General Cheng Pu guiding an archer unit at their rear.

 

But by Zhou Tai’s side, there was a rather scrawny scholar who also rallied an infantry unit.  Zhang Xing marched at Zhou Tai’s side, the two men wielding spear and sword and slamming into Liu Yao’s units.

 

Fan Neng could only scream as his unit faced the brunt of Zhou Tai’s sword.  The Sun troops proved far more ferocious than their opponents, hacking through them almost effortlessly. Zhou Tai himself quickly approached Fan Neng himself, and the enemy commander immediately ordered a retreat back to the city despite abandoning his allies on the field. As Zhou Tai ripped through Fan Neng’s unit in an attempt to chase the enemy commander down, Liu Yao’s remaining units attempted to stop him.  Zhang Xing, for his part, immediately charged towards Liu Yao himself. His unit charged alongside him and smashed through Liu Yao’s personal unit. Xu Gong could only scream and try to flee just as his colleague did, while Liu Yao stood his ground until Zhang reached him.

 

“I…”  Liu Yao choked on his words as Zhang Xing and the rest of his unit surrounded the lord.  “I will submit, but spare my soldiers!”   
  
Zhang Xing glanced at his lieutenants, who scowled at the sight of a lord so quick to surrender.  “Very well. You are released. Flee back to the city, for we’ll see you again soon enough.”   
  
Liu Yao bowed and darted away.

 

And as the rest of the Sun army swarmed Liu Yao’s lines, Liu Yao’s commander Zhang Ying stood his ground.  The commander fired arrows left and right in a desperate attempt to resist the Suns, but eventually a quick swing from Zhou Tai knocked him down.

 

The destruction of the rest of Liu Yao’s army marked the end of the battle, but most Sun troops were too busy staring at another event happening simultaneously.

 

* * *

**The Fields of Moling**

 

Taishi Ci kept swinging a pair of hook knives, while Sun Ce raised his own blade.  The two men charged: Taishi swinging his blades while Sun Ce batted them aside. Suddenly, the general kicked the young lord in the face, and attempted to catch his neck between the hooks.

 

But Sun Ce dodged this maneuver and proceed to strike Taishi with the blunt of his blade.  The warrior cried out before Sun Ce proceed to punch him in the face. As Taishi groaned, Sun Ce used the flat end of his sword to strike the general across his helmet once more, and Taishi went down…

 

As Sun Ce panted and tried to regain his breath, the enemy commander suddenly lunged his arms forward to grab Sun Ce’s foot.  He pulled Sun Ce to the ground, and the two men proceeded to tumble along the field. Their weapons fell harmlessly into the dirt and were abandoned as they clawed at each other with their hands and kept striking each other with their feet.

 

Punching, kicking, wrestling as though they were two predators competing over food, the two men slowly appreciated the other’s resolve. Despite getting hit in the face multiple times, Taishi Ci was not going down easily.  But the same could be said for Sun Ce. He was a Lord, someone who shouldn’t get down and dirty fighting off enemy commanders in duels, but Sun Bofu was not the sort who would back down from a challenge. And as they fought, the battle around them drew to a close: Liu Yao, Xu Gong, and Fan Neng fled back into his city while General Zhang Ying was captured.  

 

All around him Taishi Ci’s men were either dead, captured, or fleeing back to the city to hide.  The will to fight had been completely sapped from Liu Yao’s army, and Taishi Ci could smell the fear among his men.

 

As such, the general surrendered, pledging his allegiance to the Sun cause.  Zhang Ying, seeing the writing on the wall, surrendered as well, offering to attempt to convince the city to open its gates.

 

Yet even as a few guard captains attempted to welcome the Sun army into the city, Fan Neng cut them down.  “Men! Rally yourselves! They will regret facing us!”

 

Two thousand poor souls followed the man as he ordered them to grab however many bows, crossbows, and arrows they could find.  They scampered up onto the walls and desperately fired upon the Sun forces.

 

But the outer gates of Moling were smashed open, and Fan Neng fled towards the inner fortifications…

 

Only to run right into Cheng Pu’s waiting arms.

 

The older general towered over his cowering counterpart, and explained:  “Lord Liu Yao has been defeated. The longer you resist, the more of your men will die.  What do you choose, commander?”

  
  
“I…  I…” Fan Neng shivered under Cheng Pu’s gaze.  “I….”

 

“Enemy soldiers, will you surrender?”  Lu Fan called out to the men with Fan Neng.

 

Their foes quickly dropped their weapons, and Fan Neng could only follow.

 

And just like that, Moling’s resistance crumbled to nothing.

 

* * *

By this time, Zhou Yu and Sun Xun had returned from Ruxukou.  The whole army was exhausted either from their long march, or the battle that had finally concluded.

 

Together, they inspected the prisoners.

 

“My lord, if I may.”  Zhang Xing spoke as Lu Fan and Zhou Yu looked on.  “The people of Moling have just been pacified. It is unlikely that they will react well to further violence.  I do not think we should execute those who refuse to surrender.”   
  
“They’ll be a threat later on.”  Zhu Zhi grumbled. “But it is your call, my lord.  I do agree that we should not provoke the people unnecessarily.”

 

“Laws regarding the citizens are in effect, as they must be.  Any of our men who abuse the people will be punished to its full extent.  Still, there’s nothing stopping you from removing future threats, Bofu… That is, if you disagree with Lord Zhang Xing’s outlook.”  Zhou Yu crossed his arms as they all stared at the prisoners.

 

Sun Xun eyed Xu Gong as the man glanced back at her.  “I don’t trust the look of this one… But do we even have grounds to execute him?”

 

Sun Ce stood patiently, waiting for them to finish.

 

“My lord?  Your thoughts?”  Xu Sheng spoke when everyone else fell silent.

 

“Liu Yao!”  Sun Ce addressed his late rival first.  “What say you? You can see that none of my men actually want you dead.  You have cared for this city adequately, and it seems that the people here were living lives fruitfully until we came.  I’d much rather prefer you help us help improve their lives, but your fate is in your hands.”

  
  
“What else can I do?”  Liu Yao muttered. “Would I be free to go if I refused?”

  
  
Lu Fan and Zhou Yu eyed the man, but Gongjin glanced back at Sun Ce.  “Bofu…”

 

Sun Ce sighed.  “I have no reason to keep you here if you did refuse.”

  
  
Zhu Zhi gave his lord a knowing look.

  
  
“...  After all, you are a man without an army anymore.  Two of your commanders already surrendered to us. And it’s not like you made much of your station when you were lord of this city.  You did not control the rest of the province after all.” Sun Ce smirked.

 

Liu Yao bowed.  “If I served you, at least I’d have a chance to make something of this land.  Will you take me?”

  
  
“Gladly.”

  
  
“Then I pledge myself to your cause.”

  
  
With that, Liu Yao was handed a minister’s seal, as though Sun Ce’s ministers expected this moment.

 

“Well?  What say the rest of you?”  Sun Ce eyed the two other prisoners.

 

Xu Gong also bowed.  “I don’t see a reason to refuse.  My lord has joined you, and so have Generals Zhang Ying and Taishi Ci.  Even if we did rebel, we wouldn’t have much to stand on.”

  
  
“A wise decision.”  Lu Fan grumbled as Sun Xun kept eyeing Xu Gong.

 

“And you?”  Sun Ce turned to the last one.

 

“I…  I refuse!”  Fan Neng growled.

 

Taishi Ci stepped forward with concern in his eyes, but Xu Gong placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  The rest of Sun’s army eyed the commander with surprise.

 

“The rest of your colleagues have, my good man.  What reason do you have not to join us?” Zhou Yu asked while Sun Ce just tapped his foot impatiently.

 

“I…  I was defeated with barely a battle!  Your blasted advisor over there made my men stand down!”  Fan Neng pointed at Lu Fan. “And my colleagues were cowards who…”  Fan Neng eyed Taishi Ci and Zhang Ying nervously. “Who gave in without a fight!”

 

Xu Gong glanced at Sun Ce with that same nervous expression.  “My lord?”

 

Sun Ce sighed.  “Now what would we do if we granted you your freedom?”

  
  
“You did hear what I said about those who would plunder the people, didn’t you?”  Zhou Yu spoke with gritted teeth.

 

“I…  I won’t be a bandit.  Honest! I’ll just head north and see where fortune takes me.  But if… If you killed me, the Fan clan would no doubt avenge my death.”

 

“My lord, this one was a commander.  Need I remind you that he could still rally a few old guardsmen to his side?”  Zhu Zhi glared at Fan Neng.

 

“Be that as it may, there are few legal grounds to execute him.  He has not committed crimes against the people and has merely stood against us in battle.”  Zhou Yu sighed. “But it’s y-”

  
  
“Gongjin, you know me better than that.”  Sun Ce spoke. Sun Xun nodded. “So you’ve come to a decision, Bofu?”  She asked.

 

“Of course.  Get out of my sight.”  Sun Ce sighed as he gestured to his guards to open the cell door.  “If I do see you again, you should either be under another Lord’s flag, or asking my men for a job.  If you go out plundering, I’ll have your head.”

 

Fan Neng got on his knees and bowed.  “Sure! You won’t see me again! Thank you!”  And with that he scampered off.

 

“I honestly hope he won’t cause trouble.” Zhu Zhi muttered.

 

“With that temperament?”  Zhou Yu smirked. “Unlikely.  Bandits would probably bully  _ him. _ ”

 

* * *

The men under Cheng Pu and Lu Fan were at rest, but the rest of the army was ready.

 

**Moling Barracks, a mere day after the Battle of Moling**

 

“We’ve discussed this earlier, but it bears repeating:  the longer we wait to pacify Yan Baihu and Wang Lang, the less secure our position will be. Our scouts have given us ample reports on the goings on up north, and if we are not prepared for their onslaught they could overcome us.  We have taken Moling, but that is merely our first step.”

 

The various commanders and strategists gathered themselves in this war room, and before Zhou Yu could continue Sun Ce was the one to speak:   
  
“Gongjin, I assume you’ll be the tip of the spear for this operation?”   
  
“Indeed.  Those who marched with you have deserved their rest, and I’m sure that if we had them march off now, exhaustion would kick in.  My men are rested and prepared. The march to Yan’s stronghold is not far, at least not compared to all that marching we’ve done so far, and once drive Yan Baihu out this land, we can proceed to Hui Ji.”

  
Xu Sheng and Huang Gai saluted.  “We’ll follow him, Bofu. Rest assured, victory will be ours.”

 

“And I will come as well.”  Sun Xun spoke, crossing her arms.  Her eyes scanned the room, and most of the people there bowed their heads in reverence.

 

“Well,  _ I’ve _ expressed my doubts about such an arrangement before.”  Han Dang sighed. “But I guess there’s no stopping you.”

 

Sun Xun simply scoffed, much in the way Sun Ce would when he lost a bet.

 

“Milady, does that mean you-”

  
  
“Gongjin, I think everyone here would be relieved in you remained in command.  Like the other commanders here, I will also be a blade, to be directed into our foe’s hearts as you command.”

  
  
“Very well.  Youping!” Zhou Yu called to Zhou Tai.  “I ask that you set aside your well earned rest for a bit.  I have a feeling your strength is needed again.”

  
  
“Whenever my blade has to be drawn, it will be drawn. Rest assured, I will march too.”

 

“Splendid.  We must march immediately.  Everyone, steady yourselves.  We have taken some time to march here, and the road that leads deep through the Southland is hardly an easy one, but under us the South will rise again.  Come, let us make the Sun banner a flag of legends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently posted a oneshot about Sun Xun, Zhou Yu, and Sun Ce's relationship. And that made me realize that I never posted this chapter. i wanted to include Yan Baihu's defeat in this chapter, at the very least, but writer's block has hit me for months. This chapter's content has been written since Christmas...


End file.
